


Hen Knows Best

by elless



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hen is awesome and Eddie should listen to her, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: Hen tries to convince Eddie he should tell Buck how he feels. Eddie's not ready for that. Is he?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 212





	Hen Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone on discord for the title help and encouragement! ❤️

Eddie scrolled through Netflix, trying to find something halfway decent to watch. Nothing grabbed his attention, so he put on Community for the hundredth time. The station was quiet tonight. They hadn’t gotten a call in almost two hours. He’d appreciate it more if he didn’t know that meant some crazy shit was coming for them soon. Silence was a curse in this job. Most of the team headed for the bunks awhile ago, but Eddie stayed on the couch, anchored by Buck’s head on his shoulder, Buck's knee pressed against his. He was thirsty and needed to stretch, but he didn’t dare move. Chris gave him plenty of practice in staying still for a long time with someone sleeping on him, and at least Buck wasn’t drooling. And no matter how uncomfortable he was and that his arm was starting to fall asleep, he liked having Buck this close.

Which was a sore spot he didn’t want to prod tonight.

He heard footsteps on the stairs, and Hen walked over. She dropped into a chair opposite him and arched an eyebrow, a slight smile curving the sides of her mouth.

“Don’t say it, Hen.”

She spread her hands. “I didn’t say anything.”

“But you were thinking it.”

Buck’s hand twitched against Eddie’s hip, and his breathing kicked up. Eddie stroked a finger over Buck’s knuckles until Buck settled, curling in closer to Eddie. He smiled, then glanced up and caught Hen staring at him knowingly.

“Okay. Go ahead,” he said.

“What?”

She raised her eyebrow again. He was starting to hate that look.

“I can see the words building inside you, so just let it out.”

Leaning her elbows on her knees, she studied him silently for a moment. Eddie fought the urge to squirm, and not just because he didn’t want to wake Buck.

“You know you should just tell him you love him,” she said finally, indicating Buck with her chin.

His whole body flashed hot, his scalp tightening. He knew approximately what she was going to say, they’d been dancing around it for so long, but hearing it out loud was a shock to the system. She’d said a lot with her expressions but never anything so plainly before.

“I can’t,” he replied, panic rising.

“And why not?”

“Because I—”

“Eddie. I know it’s scary and there’s a lot of stuff to consider besides your feelings—Chris, work, your friendship—but I’m pretty sure he feels the same way about you.”

“Pretty sure. I don’t know if I can risk everything for pretty sure.”

“That’s a weak excuse.”

He glared at her, because of course he knew that. Taking that step and actually telling Buck how he felt scared the fuck out of him. Buck was his best friend, his partner, and the last thing he wanted was to ruin what they had, even though part of him thought they could be _great_ together.

“Weren’t you the one encouraging Chimney to tell Maddie he loves her? Why don’t you take your own advice? We all know how quickly accidents can happen and rob you of the future you planned.”

“I know that.”

“Good.” She swatted his leg and stood, staring down at him with her arms crossed. “Then stop being a dumbass and tell Buck you’re ass over teakettle in love with him.”

Before he could respond, she strode away, stopping in the kitchen and then clomping down the stairs.

Closing his eyes, Eddie blew out a breath, listening to the sounds of the TV until the tension got to be too much.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked, swallowing down his panic. He was surprised at how calm he sounded.

“A while,” Buck said. “But I can pretend I didn’t hear anything if you want me to.”

He rubbed a hand over his face. “No.” Buck sat up, and Eddie immediately missed his warmth. “Do we need to talk about this?”

“Not until you’re ready.”

Eddie took a moment to just live in this moment of limbo, where things were good and Buck was his best friend and nothing had changed. He could face fires and the battlefield and rappel down a cliff to save someone without blinking, but he’d never been good at freely showing emotion. He was getting better, because Chris deserved the best dad and he’d do anything for his kid. This, though, was a difficult line to cross. But it was _Buck_. If he could trust anyone with his heart, it was Buck.

“Maybe you can come over later, while Chris is at school.” He glanced at Buck, keeping his face still to hide his nerves.

“Okay. And for the record, Hen was right.”

Eddie’s heart stopped as Buck laced his fingers with his, squeezing gently. It lasted mere moments, not nearly long enough, before Buck stood and stretched his arms over his head.

“I’m going to get breakfast since it’s still quiet,” Buck said, turning to look at Eddie over his shoulder.

And of course the alarm went off, blasting through the hushed peacefulness of the station.

“You just had to say it, huh?” Eddie grumped, clattering down the stairs behind Buck.

“Sorry.”

Buck beamed at him, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and dragging him toward the trucks, and suddenly Eddie stopped worrying. Whatever happened between them, it would be all right. Buck would never let him down.


End file.
